The New King Rises
by tooperfect4words
Summary: Ganondorf is the first Gerudo voe to appear in 100 years, and he is not too sure how he feels about it. Raised by an overbearing mother and surrounded by a town of women who seem to want to date him or kill him, he's also a little bit... sheltered to say the least. This story chronicles the awkward teenage years and eventual rise to power of the one and only - Ganondorf.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

Helloooooooo and thanks for visiting! I don't see too many fanfics about teen Ganondorf these days so I decided to try my shot at it. Not to mention teen how a guy like Ganondorf could grow into a large scary danger spider thing. I wanted to explore his transition from a nerdy, sheltered, Gerudo boy into a dark terrifying Hyrule slaying king. Please feel free to review/ comment/ send me a message with whatever you want!

And of course - I don't own Breath of the Wild or Legend of Zelda.

_**Chapter Summary:**_

Ganondorf's interrupted from his practice session of Sheikah magic to investigate the potential password for the secret society with his best friend Aloa before the feast - which will be his first time meeting the entire Gerudo council (and the surprisingly lovely Urbosa). But of course trouble ensues.

* * *

There was a ball on the ground in front of me in the tiny dark room my mother had provided for me in which to sleep. It had a old worn exterior made that had long ago been patched together out of rubber. And the core? I thought maybe a small piece of cloth, but it seemed to be of a harder consistency than that. It sat there... defying me.

I contemplated kicking it with my foot. After all, that would at least make it move. And if there was one thing my spell was not doing as I flipped another page of the musty old book in front of me, was making it move.

"_Ganondorf_," I heard a voice whisper, nearly breaking my concentration. I tried to ignore it as I once again closed my eyes and outstretched my hand. "_Ganondorf what ARE you doing?"_

"Aloa you can't be here right now!" I replied as I went to whack the grinning face that had pushed itself through my tiny curtain for the only window. "And why not?" the face replied as two hands appeared on the windowsill. I groaned as the torso came next, she was insisting on visiting me even if it risked me taking a beating later.

"I'm not allowed to go outside today," I replied, "The feast is tonight, not to mention we only just were granted to live alongside the palace. I'm not about to go messing it up again for my mother."

"You mean to tell me that although we live in the greatest of Gerudo times, with a castle 5x the size of what it had ever been before, with the royal military academy literally next door with all sorts of things to play with, and the chance to finally visit the coolest secret club ever right down the street, but only right now and only available to us for the next few minutes... you're staying inside because you're afraid to get your clothes dirty?"

I would have been taken aback but she had a point. I watched as she went to flop on my old brown cot, the only piece of furniture save for my tiny desk and set of shelves with my few belongings in the little room. "Also what are you wearing, you look like you belong in one of our history books. Except if you were to take all of those weird outfits they put on the statues and make them... clown colored."

I looked down at the white robes I had been given. "I think I look quite dashing," I replied as I tossed the sash over my shoulder.

"Eh," she said as she looked at me over her shoulder, "Is that what they make fancy palace people usually walk around in when you're about to meet the entire royal party for the first time? Because you are a _voeee_."

"Yes. And what do you mean by this 'chance to visit,' did you figure out the password... or something?" I tried to hide my intrigue as I watched her flit over across the room.

"You know for being one of the palace rooms this place is really a dump... I always thought when you finally ended up here that it'd be more... regal or something," Aloa said as she walked over to start rummaging through my things. She wasn't wrong on that account either.

"It's a sign of peace," I replied, "And goodwill... or something. You know how the ruling family feels about my... existence."

Aloa rolled her eyes, "Not to mention your mom's kind of a jerk to them. Although she does have a right to be."

We didn't need to go over how my mother felt about the ruling party right now. It was an understatement to say she merely _hated_ them. And they likewise, hated her. There was only one king born every hundred years or so, and he was assured the spot of _King_ every time. The prior king had died prematurely after bringing the Gerudo culture on its path to splendor. Some of the reasons it was suspected we had grown so much was that the ruling parties had been all women since his death. I was going to have to give the current queen the boot when I came of age. This made things, awkward to say the least. They had been reluctant to even give us these threadbare quarters in the palace.

"Hey!" I said as I stood up after her and tried to stop my shield from falling from the shelf. "Ooh what's this?" she asked as she went back to my book and started to turn the pages. I accidentally kicked the ball as I rushed to slam it shut.

"Sheikah magic Gan?" she asked me.

"I guess," I replied, "The only weird temple lady gave it to me. She said if I could make heads or tails of it that she'd let me see the really cool stuff. But this chance to see the club... You know how long I've wanted to see that place. Don't do this to me right now."

Aloa grinned, "Are you willing to risk getting a little dirty?"

I looked at my window, "Where to?"

* * *

We had to crouch along the roof of the outer gate of the palace to get to Aloa's mysterious destination. I wasn't about to risk getting seen in the courtyard with all of the palace guards before today, that was for sure.

We had barely made it outside of the palace when i was hit by the blaring sun and overwhelming feeling I always got when I finally had the rare chance to step outside. It was gorgeous. There were people and vendors everywhere, fruits on blankets in the street, jewelry makers, a whole building filled with the mysterious molduga medics, and the many many girls of the academy.

Aloa motioned for me to drop along the makeshift colorful tent of one of the town's many vendors that lined the inner city grid. She tossed a hood over my head almost as soon as I joined her. "What's this?" I asked as she motioned for us to move quickly up a stairwell. "Hylanian hood," she replied, "Figured it might work as a disguise."

I turned my back and nodded over my shoulder at a passing Gerudo who stared at me if only for a moment before moving on her way. From the front it was very easy to tell I was a voe. From the back I was hoping it was a bit more mysterious. "Hurry!" Aloa called as I dashed to follow her. I was a bit confused to say the least as we entered the room. It was someone's den. A half eaten plate of melon was sitting on the table next to a bookshelf filled with what appeared to be books about the old heroines. Before I could process why we were in some poor random person's living room I felt Aloa jerk my arm down. We crouched alongside the wall as I heard whispers on the other side.

"Does this room share a wall with the Milk bar?" I asked in surprise as Aloa clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Eh we don't see the likes of you too often," I heard the bartender call. She was nearly drowned out by the, "Yes I've heard they're doing the introduction tonight. Crazy to think the queen didn't want to meet him until he was a teenager."

"I've heard he's cute," another said, "But a little weird."

"Of course he's weird, have you seen his mother? I haven't seen a more overbearing Vai since..."

Before I could hear the end of it, I heard what Aloa was so interested in, a slurred voice muttered "Yes they updated the password to get into the secret society. If you want to join I could give it to you, but what do I get in return?"

"Free drink?"

"Let me write it down."

Aloa's eyes widened as she slowly climbed on to a box and peered through the grating at the bar. I motioned for her to get down as the box wobbled beneath her. "Ganondorf! It's a bunch of symbols!" she said excitedly, and a little too excitedly at that. As the next thing I knew she was sent crashing down to the floor. Nearly instantaneously I felt the eyes of the women on the other side through the grating on us and a vai I hadn't seen before appeared in the doorway from another room. "...What?" the new vai asked as I grinned and tried to help my friend up haphazardly. We were so busted.

* * *

Aloa squirmed in the chair next to me as I sat across from the old hooded figure of Sardel, one of the eldest in our town. "Leidya, you say you found them in your living room?" she inquired as the vai behind us placed her hand on each of our shoulders. "I had left the front door open, I've been trying to make it a place for the study of the heroines as you know... They say the seven heroines..."

"Enough of the heroines," Sardel cut her off, "What were they doing?"

"Eavesdropping your eminence," I replied. I could feel Aloa's eyes falling like daggers upon me. "I wanted to know what the villagers were saying about me before the feast, and Leidya's wall is shared with the Milk bar. I am sorry. We didn't mean any harm."

Sardel lifted her eyes to stare at mine for just a moment, "Did they break anything?" "No," Leidya replied, "I would have just let them go except you said if we saw him we were to..." "Then it is done," Sardel replied, "Leave us. If there are any damages the palace can take care of it."

"And you," she said pointing to Aloa, "Get back to the academy. What are you doing running around not training?"

"We had today off..." Aloa muttered as she stood and grabbed my arm to pull me with her.

"Not you," Sardel replied. I felt my heart quicken as Aloa's grip tightened on me. She met my eyes before nodding her head and following Leidya out the door.

"You recognize the importance of tonight, do you not?" Sardel asked me.

I nodded my head as I looked to my feet.

"If you do anything out of line, it is possible they'll use it against you when it comes time to rule," she said. I watched as she stood and walked to her small window. She was fiddling with something on the bookshelf, "I'm helping you, because I think we can be friends. When it comes time for you to rule I could certainly use the ally."

"They will worry you were trying to spy on the resistance," she said, "Although I have to say I can't blame you. I'd want to know who my enemies were as well." She lifted up a glass and flashed it towards me, "You aren't scared are you?" she asked.

"Of the resistance? No," I replied, "The palace wants a peaceful transition of power."

"There are individuals who would like to see you rise to power even sooner," she said.

I didn't even want to say the name, the loyalists. They were supposedly obsessed with all male heirs and had thought I should have taken over from birth.

She looked at me expectantly, "The Yiga?" I said at length.

"There aren't many around the palace who don't hate them," she said as she opened a small bottle, "Your mother is an odd one, she's been sympathetic as of late..."

I strained to see what she was pouring as she returned with a small glass. "Would you like some?" she asked as she passed it closer. It did smell enticing. "What is it?" I replied.

"Ganondorf?" a voice boomed from the entrance. Sardel placed the glass on the table, "Malervo, it's so nice to see you. I was just speaking with your son." My mother was quick to grab me and force me to a stand. "I thought I had heard he had been causing trouble with one of the palace academy girls. I don't see her here now," she replied.

"She has already left us," Sardel replied.

"Then he doesn't need anything more from you," my mother said as she forced a smile and pulled me into the hallway.

"She was being nice, she offered me a drink..." I replied.

"Sardel is never nice," my mother said as she took me down the hallway, "And you should never drink anything she gives you. I've told you that."

She groaned as she stared at my attire, "Were you in the water passageway on the roof? Why?"

"So the palace guards couldn't see me..." I answered, I felt a bit like an idiot.

"Can we just not do anything else that might make them think I'm in charge of some anti-palace group..." she replied.

I winced as I knew what was about to come. "Am I to be punished for this?" I asked. "No," she replied, "Right now, we need to get you ready to meet the entire palace..."

* * *

I was under much closer watch as we waited for nightfall. I had hid the Sheikah book under my cot when they finally came for me. I didn't need anyone else thinking I was doing anything weird, magical, or _yiga-ish_, that was for sure. "This is it," the cheeky palace guard said as she offered me her hand. I kissed it in response, causing her to giggle. "Eicho stop that," the other guard said as she rolled her eyes. "What?" the first replied, "He's got to take a wife someday."

I grimaced as I followed them out into our tiny hallway and towards the castle. I really wasn't ready for this nonsense.

I had seen pictures of the palace hall before, and a glimpse of it through a doorway when I had been moved into my new quarters. But never had I been allowed to enter. A guard bowed to my right as I responded accordingly. "Future... king," she said, it was forced but respectful.

I tried to pay attention as I was seated near the center of the table. The current court filed in slowly. There was the majestic Sunja, a supposed heroine in the dark times. A shriveled looking sage known as Deya, who had been staying with us since the current leader's rise to power. And of course Ravula, the strong current chieftan. We all stood as she entered. they say she was wise, and fair, and a powerful fighter. I almost gasped as I saw her up close, she also was quite tall.

They seated my mother next to me and left two empty seats in front of us. I expected Ravula to take the first, but was surprised to see Sardel seated towards the end. They didn't sit any of the elders in front of us either. Instead right before serving the first course, a pretty young Gerudo about my age cantered to the table. I hadn't seen her before, in fact I hadn't heard of her. Which was odd, since usually they blasted the names of our chieftans around town.

She took the seat and quickly stood to offer me her hand, "Urbosa," she chimed. "Ganondorf," I replied as I clasped her hand and returned to my seat. "This," Ravula introduced, "Is my daughter." I nodded as I tried to keep from blushing. She was _very _pretty.

I was surprised at first to see her look away. Then it hit me, I was a threat to her own rise to power. My mere existence meant she although of royal blood, would never rule. She refused to meet my eyes as they placed around a plate of seared gourmet meat of some sort.

I didn't want to press the issue. But I wondered if the meaning of this first dinner was to test if Urbosa might be a good match for me.

"Do you fear of the resistance?" Ravula asked me, almost causing me to choke on my drink.

"I do not," I replied, "I have no reason to fear anyone in Gerudo town. I can only hope I can maintain as much peace and be as fair as you have my Chieftan."

She scoffed, "Well he's really quite polite isn't he? I didn't expect that one. And what will you go by little voe? Will you be a Chieftan?"

I didn't want to say it, but my mother spoke up for me, "I believe the term for voe that rise to power... is king."

I grimaced as I went back to chewing my meat. I knew they were glaring at one another. "Some wine, my friends?" I heard from the end of the table. Some servants quickly began assembling around the table with goblets. I watched as they poured from a vat at the end of the hall.

"My son seems a little young for this?" my mother spoke as Ravula shushed her, "Come, let him have a little bit of fun. After all this will be his palace. He might as well enjoy it."

I watched as the approaching servant poured something from a separate smaller pitcher in a goblet that was handed to me. Next to my mother. I didn't sip it as I looked up. "Well thank you," I said, "I will."

Urbosa began to cough, apparently shocked at the sound of my voice. She knocked over her glass and began to clamber around the mess in front of her. "I've got that miss," the servant said from behind her. "Would you like another?" Urbosa nodded as the server started to walk back towards the vat. She stopped as she saw the smaller pitcher on the table. "Sorry I didn't see that," she said as she stepped forward to refill the glass.

"A toast," Ravula said as she lifted her goblet, "To the new king."

A servant trembled behind Urbosa. I hesitated to sip from my goblet, lifting it a smidge late as I watched Urbosa begin to knock back her own. Out of nowhere the servant leapt forward, "No!" she said as she knocked the goblet to the ground. I jumped back in shock as my mother stare in horror at her own drink. Swords were drawn and placed immediately at the servant girl's throat. She began to cry as I looked to the girl who had originally poured the drinks. She stared back at me with wild eyes before grabbing a cloak from one of the hooks and throwing it over her head. Before anyone else could see who she was she began to dash around the table and towards the exit.

"Grab her," Ravula commanded as she drew a dagger and placed it at the servant girl's throat. Not really sure what else to do I stood from the table to pursue the cloaked figure as well. I crashed into a guard in the hallway as I watched the hooded figure vault over a wall. Whoever it was, she was getting away. I came back to see most of the table standing or now surrounding the servant girl who had knocked Urbosa's glass from her. She had extended a finger directly in front of her.

Urbosa looked at her goblet in horror before looking to where the girl now pointed. It was at me.

"Did you drink?" I asked of my mother. I turned to see she was staring at her own goblet in confusion. "Just a sip..." she muttered.

I almost sighed in relief before I felt my heart nearly stop. She looked up at me with big eyes as she began to cough. "What did you give her?" I yelled before rushing to take her in my arms.

I was next to her but I could have heard her wails had I been three buildings down. "I can help," I heard Sardel whisper from behind me. I hadn't even noticed her approaching me.

"_Whatever it takes,_" I replied. I didn't even try to hide my anger as I glared at Ravula. Need allies I did indeed...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

I'm back! Many apologies for the slow update. As always, please feel free to like/ follow/ comment. And of course - I don't own Breath of the Wild or Legend of Zelda.

Chapter Summary:

Ganondorf contemplates the circumstances that led him to this unfortunate situation as he rots in a cell for 'safety.' He plots to get into further shenanigans with Aloa before having a very tender meeting with Urbosa.

* * *

A steady drip of water descended from the corner of the room. It was almost as if it was mocking me from where I sat. It had been only one nightfall since the incident, and even though I had done everything I had been supposed to do, attended every event I was supposed to attend, been the stupid well behaved heir I was supposed to be, for some reason everything had gone to Sheikah. It always did. I had to live in the damn Sheikah-hole of a room in the palace, attend special classes, bow to every one of their stupid faces, and even then they betrayed me so and had put my mother in such a state. I didn't even know if she still breathed.

Drip…

I tried to shuffle without stirring the bed or Vai resting next to me too much. I had no control over the circumstances of my birth, no control over my gender… Honestly I didn't even care for power that much, I just wanted to hang out with Aloa and study… And here I was now with no control over my situation. I couldn't even visit my mother.

Drip…

It felt like it was rattling my entire brain. I couldn't stop it from sliding down the wall, but it was so loud.

Drip, drip, drip…

"Hello little Voe" I heard, startling me enough from my thoughts to nearly know over the chair.

"Who… what…" I started, I looked to the girl next to me but could see she was still fast asleep on the little thread bare cot.

"Why are you here, in this cell?" the voice continued.

"I didn't do anything," I replied, "It's not supposed to be a cell. It's supposed to be for my safety…"

I was almost embarrassed that my voice trembled as it did. I searched the dark room again for s a source. There seemed to be a strange glow emanating from the corner. I followed it with my eyes only as it moved towards the gate.

"Do you feel safe?" the voice replied.

I looked again around the room. It had a point, after all the guard that was supposed to be 'watching me' was fast asleep. There was no window to the outside, just a small crack in the ceiling that let in the smallest amount of night air. I couldn't even see the moon.

"I feel like no one is trying to murder me here," I replied,

"If you are not a prisoner, then why don't you leave?" the voice replied.

I stood to follow it to the gate. I tried to peer around the corner, but I could see no one in the hall on either side.

"Because I was told it'd be safer here," I replied, "Until they ascertain who tried to poison me." …well us… The drink had been tainted for the entire table that night.

Not to mention I didn't want to irk any of the council. Ravula had been very clear that I was to stay here until they finished their investigation. Whoever had tainted our drink, be it yiga or not, had almost wiped out the entire head of the Gerudo race in one sitting.

"Do you feel safe?" the voice repeated.

"Who are you?" I replied before quietly asking, "…Sardel?"

"I can help you," the voice replied. I watched as the light came back towards the gate. I almost staggered backwards into the bed as it streamed through the bars, a strange glowing sequence of symbols. "I can help you be safe" it said.

I could hear the drip from the corner, the overwhelming rush to my senses knocked me on to my back. I tried to prop myself up on an arm to face it as it swirled around me. "What… are you?" I asked. "I can help you be safe," it replied again.

And then it happened, the dripping stopped. I turned my head from the leak to face the glowing mass in front of my face. "Let me inside…" it whispered.

"Ganondorf?" a voice rang out, waking me from my stupor and causing the glow to immediately dissipate and flee to the corners of the room. I looked to see the guard awake on the corner of the bed, her dagger was drawn but it was clear her entire body was shaking. "What is that?" she trembled.

I shook my head, "I have no idea," I replied.

"Did you ask it to come here?" she said quietly.

"For the love of Sheikah, no" I replied a bit too sternly, "I was surprised by it too."

Her face had gone entirely white, "I think we need to awaken Sardel."

* * *

I swatted the training pad limply with the wooden sword I had been given as I awaited my next orders. I had barely any strength left after the rush of guards that had come by. The poor Vai that had been in the room with me had to be shuttled to the medical ward. They would have brought me too for further check up but decided against it when they realized ti _might_ have brought me again in touch with my mother, who again they had decided I wasn't to see… yet.

"Ganondorf, why do you suck?" I heard a giggle from my right. I almost threw the wooden sword at her.

"I've been up all night Aloa," I replied, "Cut me a break."

"Sorry," she replied as she hopped over the fence and trotted over to the wall of practice swords, "You up worrying about Malervo?"

"Much worse," I replied, "They haven't even let me see her yet."

Aloa appeared next to me with a curved wooden sphere. I watched as she whacked at the target and hopped over to the left.

"She's still alive" she replied, "I promise, I had to sneak in but I went to see her last night."

"Thanks," I replied, "Is she well?"

"What happened last night?" Aloa interuptted, changing the topic. I tried not to grimace, my mother was definitely ill from whatever they had poisoned the drink.

"There was some weird glowing… spirit thing that came into my room," I replied, "Sardel took it upon herself to personally examine me. She spent hours just staring at me with each of her…"

"Eyeballs," Aloa shot back, "I know. She creeps me the heck out too."

"But she's the closest thing I have to a friend in there besides you," I muttered.

"Well this friend wants to spar with you today," Aloa said playfully as she swatted at me. I barely had enough time to recoil as I tried to match her, "Now that you're tired maybe I'll actually win one of these." she said.

For the first time in hours I actually chuckled as I swatted back at her. "Very fair," I said, "You definitely play by the rules."

"If the Gerudo played by the rules, we wouldn't be very good at thieving now would we?" Aloa replied playfully.

"But on a more serious note," she said as she whacked at my back, "Are you ok?"

"Honestly the whole situation is just disgusting. They tried to kill us, decided to lock me away for my 'safety,' and now I have weird ancient looking sheikah spirits visiting me in the middle of the night," I replied as I retaliated, "I am fine. But I'm just tired of everything being so… abnormal."

"Everything is going to be abnormal," Aloa replied, "Likely for the rest of your life. You're a Voe. You're THE Voe. You're the… king."

I swatted her arm, causing her to fall to the ground. I grinned as I pointed my sword at her throat, "The Voe just took you down, even exhausted."

She sighed as I helped her up. She looked defeated before spinning and knocking me to my knees. "And THE Vai just got you back," she replied excitedly.

"THE Vai cheats!" I said as I swung at her legs, causing her to jump. I struggled to stand as she retaliated with another blow.

"She cheats well!" Aloa said, "But tell me about this weird ancient looking sheikah spirit? Was it like the one you've been trying to… you know… summon in your bedroom secretly at night for the last ten years?"

"Sh!" I said, grabbing her arm and stopping our sparring match immediately, "No one else knows of that. And it wasn't, it was weird. You know the weirdest thing…"

"What?" Aloa said. She looked concerned.

"It kept telling me it could keep me safe. It was like it was trying to fulfill my desires… and…"

"WHAT?" she replied.

"This is going to sound stupid but I just really wanted this sound to stop, and when it was closing in on me, it was like I could control… the things happening around me. I think I made a bunch of water stop dripping."

"Ah yes," Aloa said, "Ancient sheikah magic, the mystical thing of legends, that comes only to heroes and villains and controls the entire fabric of our universe, came to you last night so that you could stop a leak."

"OH stop," I said as I swatted at her again, "I'm being serious. The guards took it seriously. The poor guard asleep in the room with me saw it too."

"You know what this means don't you?" Aloa said as she kept jumping from my grasp.

"What?" I replied.

"We need to go to the Sheikah temple," she said triumphantly.

"Like… break in?" I replied, "Great, if I wasn't already in trouble that'll definitely give them a reason to be mad at me."

"Think about it," she said, "Obviously it's trying to tell you something. Maybe it's here to help. I've never heard of bad Sheikah magic. Maybe it knows who tried to kill you."

"Are you yiga?" I said flatly.

"No!" She replied, "I may be your biggest fan but I will never join those freaks. Besides they dress like clowns. That's beneath me. But I'm being serious. With you being the chosen one and all, maybe it's trying to help you. And you've wanted to use Sheikah magic for years."

She had a point.

"Ok," I said.

"Ok?" She replied.

"Yeah let's do it," I answered, "Better than rotting my life away each night. I haven't been able to sleep since they've started keeping such a close watch on me anyways."

"Let's do what?" a voice rang out, stopping us both in our tracks.

I was surprised to see Sunja standing at the foot of the training area. "And why are you in the palace training area."

"He's my friend! I have the day off from school!" Aloa said.

Sunja sighed, "I've heard about you…"

"What?" Aloa replied as she quickly went to return the practice sword then snapped to attention.

"Please return to your lessons," Sunja said politely, she looked to me and ran her eyes from my position on one knee to my face, "The young king has certainly suffered enough, I wouldn't want him to see his dearest friend punished for attempting to visit…"

Aloa grimaced then shot me a look. It was a _I'll see you later for us to sneak out and do things_ look. I didn't know when she was going to sneak back in, but I definitely knew there was no force in the world that could stop her from finding me later to go visit that Sheikah temple.

Sunja seemed to notice and wrinkled her nose as Aloa quietly shuffled away.

"I'm surprised to see you here," I said quietly, "It's an honor to be fetched by the great Sunja."

"You are the future of our nation," Sunja replied politely, "I suspect you'll have to just get used to seeing me more frequently. I hope to have a positive relationship with you moving forward."

"Thank you," I replied, "Is there a reason for your visit?"

"You are to begin private lessons," Sunja replied, "The palace fears after the events at dinner and last night that it is by far too dangerous to keep you in the public eye. We wouldn't want to lose another king prematurely…"

I tried not to grimace, "Great" I replied flatly.

She sighed, "Please don't take this the wrong way, we want to keep you safe. I've come here to escort you to your new quarters."

"Could I…" I started, "See my mother on the way there?"

She looked at me somewhat pitifully, "I wish I could little Voe. But unfortunately she is still unwell. Sardel has promised us she will make a full recovery, and it would be better to wait until then for you to visit her."

"If she doesn't" I stammered, "I'd like to see her… before she goes."

Sunja placed a hand on my shoulder, "I promise you that on my honor, if she gets worse I will break all palace rules to make sure you can be by her side. But I don't want you to think like that, she'll be fine, ok?"

"Ok," I said.

"You have more friends here than you think," Sunja said as she indicated towards the hall, "I know the circumstances of our meeting is unfortunate, and I know the nature of the transition of power certainly irks Ravula, but I don't want our nation to be divided once it happens. Not now, not ever. We face enough opposition from the rest of Hyrule."

"Thank you," I replied. I wasn't really sure how to respond. She was after all known for being one of those most honorable of the Gerudos. But she had no reason to be so kind to me.

I tried not to sigh as one of the palace guards winked at me and giggled on our way inside. Maybe I had just been too abused over the years by them to trust someone so high up in the inner circle.

As we passed a courtyard with a flowing fountain and colorful arrangement of various flowers Sunja pointed to the end of the hallway. "Your new chambers are ahead, you may go in as you wish."

"Well this is certainly an upgrade." I muttered as I took a look around and eyed the doors at the end of the hallway.

Sunja lightly coughed as she started to back down the hallway, "I'll be taking my leave," she said.

I looked up and almost fell backwards in shock as a figure emerged across the courtyard.

"Oh… hello" Urbosa said quietly as she waved at me across the fountain.

"H…hi" I replied as I smiled back. I tried to look for Sunja but could see she had disappeared. Had she planned this encounter?

* * *

I tried to pull myself together. Again, Urbosa was VERY pretty.

She stepped towards me and I couldn't help but notice how short the palace Gerudo attire always was. I mean all Gerudo tops were pretty short, but on Urbosa for some reason I could tell.

"I'm sorry to surprise you like this," she said as I stammered back, "It's… ok." Her eyes were very pretty, her lips were very pretty. I really was having trouble thinking about anything else except that this girl was very pretty.

"I didn't want you to think I had tried to hurt you the other night… at dinner," she said, "I was surprised by it too. And after everything that happened, your poor mother, the cell they were keeping you in…"

"They told me it was for safe keeping" I replied as I watched her step across the fountain, "And I trusted that it was. Had the guard not been asleep I would have been alone in there with whatever it was that visited me last night."

As she stepped closer I felt an overwhelming urge to place my hand on the swell of her back. I wanted to be closer to her, to let my lips rest against that neck…

"I'm glad you feel that way," she said, she sounded somewhat relieved, "it wasn't supposed to be like this you know…"

"I know," I replied. Oh my she was getting closer to me.

"I wanted to make sure you were moved to better quarters," she stammered, "And I wanted to meet with you in private. They think you might have something to do with it. With what they did. But I know you couldn't have. I could tell in your eyes that you'd never have hurt your own mother."

Her words broke me from my teenage stupor. "I would never have," I replied.

"They think it was the yiga." she said quietly.

"I've never met them," I mumbled, "I don't even know who is yiga here. They've never approached me directly. I just keep hearing about them as if they're just this dark secretive underlying force of nature."

"I know," she said, "Trust me I know. You will be placed in power regardless. Why would you care when it happens?"

"Is that why you wanted to meet? To speak about power and the yiga?" I muttered, my fancy in her was fading.

"No… no," she said, "I actually wanted to get to speak with you just to speak with you. I've never seen a voe our age before you know, and you seem so…"

Now I was again interested. I watched as she stepped forward to put a hand on my cheek. It was like she was studying me.

"So what?" I replied.

"I don't know," she answered as she grinned, "But I kind of like it. I didn't want to just talk to you about the yiga, and I could care less about power. I just wanted to get to know you. There's something about you."

"Well if it means anything to you I think you're very pretty too," I said.

She dropped her hand and recoiled backwards, "What?" she stammered.

"I'm sorry" I said as I put up my hands.

"No it's just no one's ever called me pretty before," she said.

"Well it's because you're not just pretty, you're absolutely gorgeous," I said, "And although I just met you, I can tell you're kind. That's an unusual combination in these parts."

She relaxed a bit, "You seem rather kind too."

"Thank you," I replied, "That's the first time someone's ever called me that."

She stepped forward again. She placed the hand back on my shoulder as she met my eyes and let her eyes trail downwards. It was like she was memorizing my face.

"Was that all you wanted to speak with me about?" I asked her. I could tell I had ruined the moment as she nodded her head and stepped backwards.

"Could you help me figure out who tried to poison all of us?" she asked, "Just the two of us, I don't want anyone else to know I'm looking into this too."

I nodded.

"Did anyone try to give you anything that day?" she asked.

I thought back to Sardel and the strange liquid, "Did anyone try to give anything to you?" I answered.

"Sardel," she replied. She was a lot more trusting of me than I would have thought. "She'd been trying to slip something weird in my drink for a while now. I thought she was trying to drug me but now I think it was an antidote. It was always under the guise of trying to help me. I think she has plans to replace the current leadership for her own ambitions."

"You think Sardel wants to off your mother?" I replied.

"It wouldn't be the craziest thing she's done," she said.

"But why then would they let her continue to roam the palace?" I asked.

"Who could oppose her?" she replied, "And there's no proof. Just my _crazy_ theories. She kept saying she'd try to help my mother the night of the event."

"She told me she'd help me too," I said quietly.

"You never know who you can trust…" Urbosa muttered.

"I hope you can trust me," I replied maybe a bit too enthusiastically and too quickly after the comment.

Urbosa chuckled, "It certainly seems that way, I do hope we can spend more time together."

"I would like that too," I replied.

We both stood there dumbly for a moment. I didn't really know what to do. Did I make plans to see her again? Say something cheesy? Call her pretty again?

She fixed it for me, "I'll visit you again."

"I'd like that," I replied.

She smiled and nodded her head as I heard some footsteps behind me.

"Urbosa" Sunja said, "Your mother is wondering where you are."

"I'll come now," she replied. She met my eyes again, "You should check out your new quarters. I did my best to pull some strings to make sure they were acceptable."

"I appreciate it," I replied. I turned as she passed me. Before Sunja could even notice Urbosa reached forward and lightly kissed my cheek. She put her finger to her lips as she ran to follow Sunja down the hall. I could practically feel how red my cheeks were as I headed to the ornate looking doors by the fountain.

I had to admit, Urbosa had definitely pulled some strings. They were by far the largest quarters I had ever been in. They were also furnished. The sheets not only looked softer than my usual fare, they looked colorful and new. If this was acceptable I could certainly get used to it.

I had started to rummage around the nearby bookshelf when a cloaked figure appeared in the open doorway, startling me.

"Oh what now," I muttered a bit too loudly as the person rapidly approached my side.

"Sardel needs to see you, it's about your mother," a voice quietly emanated from the figure.

"Who… what…" I stammered.

"They're keeping things from you little king," it replied.

I went to reach out to it and was surprised to see the cloak fall to the floor. I felt myself shiver as I went to pick it up from the floor, there was nothing under the cloak.


End file.
